Kurumi Daisy
Kurumi Daisy is the second main Cure in the fan series Let's Mirage! Pretty Cure. She loves shopping and hanging out with her friends, but this blackens her Mirage Soul as she is doing this too often. Her catchphrase is "You won't be going any further with that!" Personality No one messes with Daisy when she is talking to her friends. She has many hobbies as well, but shopping is her favorite. This makes her a target for Taika to turn her into a Kurokokoro. After she is saved by Cure Blossom Mirage, she realizes shopping isn't the most important part of life. History Struggling in the Past Daisy only lived with one parent because her father died in a car wreck. When girls in 3rd grade wondered why she was always upset, Daisy was able to start making friends. Unfortunately, her friends started arguing, so Daisy broke up with them. She then met friends who loved shopping, and Daisy decided to join with them. When Taika noticed Daisy's Mirage Soul was turning black, Daisy became a target and later had her Mirage Soul taken out. After being saved, she decided not to shop as much because it wasn't important. A Cure's First Transformation One afternoon, a student's Mirage Soul was being taken out. Cherry was going to transform in front of Daisy until a mascot named Miracle came. She concluded Daisy would be a great Pretty Cure and told her why she was chosen, as well as what happened to the Mirage Kingdom. Daisy received a Mirage Module and became Cure Marine Mirage. Teaming up with her friend, Daisy starts enjoying her Pretty Cure abilities, but sometimes tries to take them too far. Cure Marine Mirage "The blue flower of the waving ocean, Cure Marine Mirage!" 手を振って海の青い花, キュアマリン ミラージュ! Te o futte umi no aoi hana, Kyua Marin Miraaju! Cure Marine Mirage is Daisy's alter ego. She is seen beside Cure Blossom Mirage a lot of the time during battle. With a greater speed than as a human, Cure Marine Mirage can sometimes make a Kurokokoro dizzy just by watching her. Relationships Miracle - Miracle is Daisy's mascot. Daisy always thought Miracle looked so cute, just like a baby animal. Miracle was glad she received a compliment and knew she chose the right person. Hanasaki Cherry - Being best friends, the girls love hanging out together, even if Daisy decides to take it too far. When Daisy became a Pretty Cure, Cherry declared the two to be friends forever, which Daisy agreed. Myoudouin Sunny - Daisy, along with Cherry, was excited about the transfer student. They tried to make friends with her, but unfortunately, nothing worked. Once Sunny became a Pretty Cure, the girls, along with Sunny, were friends. Tsukikage Rose - Daisy admires Rose so much she was the only one who used to think she was real. When Rose first joined the team, she was still upset about her kingdom's loss. Daisy likes to play with Rose to cheer her up. Trivia *She is similar to Kurumi Erika in many ways: **They share the same last name **They share nearly the entire Cure name (Erika is Cure Marine and Daisy is Cure Marine Mirage) **They had something taken out in the first episode (Erika's Heart Flower and Daisy's Mirage Soul) **They are the second Cure for each Pretty Cure team **They have some type of blue as the theme color Category:Cures Category:Pretty Cures Category:Let's Mirage! Pretty Cure Category:Characters